


Bad Timinig

by Myin_Connelly1



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demons, F/M, References to Supernatural (TV), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:23:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myin_Connelly1/pseuds/Myin_Connelly1
Summary: When a demon possesses your boyfriend, the Winchester brothers find you and have to figure out what happened and where they know you from.





	1. 1

Sam's POV  
She screamed out sobs as Dean pulled her away from the bloody corpse on the floor. He turned her away as they sat on the floor, Dean’s back against a wall and the woman’s face buried in the crook of his shoulder partially covered by his leather jacket. Sam pulled out his cellphone dialing 911 as he walked just a little bit away.  
“911. What’s your emergency?” the operated said in a plain voice.   
“I thought I heard gunshots from Creek Avenue. Could you send someone to check on it, I think it was near the house on the end?” He asked as he hung up the phone, and walked back over to where dean was still holding the woman they had found in the house. They had been tracking a demon to this address, and when they pulled up the demon had smoked out and they found the woman in shock, drenched in blood and holding a man’s body.  
Dean looked up at him, nodded quickly, and then whispered to the girl as he picked her up wedding style. Sam started to walk out the door to head to the Impala parked outside and heard Dean doing the same. They had to find out what this girl knew. Dean put her in the back seat, and it wasn’t until then that Sam realized some of the blood was hers. He lifted her jacket slightly and noticed a deep jagged cut that ran down the length of her left side that was bleeding. “Dean She is going to need stitches.” He said looking up at his brother.  
Dean's POV  
Dean put Baby in park as he pulled off the road onto the side of a corner lot yard. This was the place that the demon had chosen to hole up? As He and his brother got out of the car and closed their doors they saw the distinct black smoke of a demon speed out a broken window and into the night sky. They rushed the house kicking in the door seeing a woman sitting on the floor, covered in blood holding the body of a man, that dean suspected had been the demon’s meat suit. The girl had creamy skin, a runner’s body, and waist long curly strawberry blonde hair. Her hair was stained a slightly darker shade in some places due to the blood that had gotten in it, and parts of it framed her face curling tightly at her shoulders, which were shaking from crying. Her eyes were large and chocolate brown, brimming over the sides with tears. Dean moved over to her and tried to pull her away from the corpse she was holding. She screamed out sobs that were so hard he was sure that she was going to pull a muscle. His efforts ended with his back against a wall and her face buried in his jacket. Dean saw his brother pull out his phone and walk away, and heard him talking indistinctly behind a wall. He cradled her in his arms as he brushed his fingers gingerly through her hair. “It’s going to be okay.” He whispered, as her sobs died down. Sam walked back over towards him giving him a “we need to leave” look. Dean nodded briefly whispering to the girl that he could have sworn he recognized “Come on, Sweetheart, we need to leave. Her body had gone slack he realized, so he picked her up wedding style and walked behind Sam to lay her in the back seat of Baby.  
Reader's POV  
You had just come out of the bathroom, having place the silver ring on your finger to tell Jack your answer to his question. You felt like you were crawling out of your skin with excitement, as you rounded the corner and saw Jack. “Yes!” you said but there was something wrong with his eyes, they were all black. Before you had even had a minute to figure out what was going on, he slammed a hand across your middle send you flying through the room hitting a window and landing in a heap of shattered glass. The next thing you remember you are standing covered in blood a piece of the shattered glass in your hand and jack lying eyes open and glazed on the floor at your feet. You throw the piece of glass across the room and as it shatters you fall to your knees and pull Jack’s head into your lap, crying. You have no idea you sat there just holding him until you heard the door being kicked in. You looked up seeing two men run into your destroyed home, bright green eyes that you thought you knew met yours and above and behind him you saw Sam. He had been dating Jess before she had died, though he didn’t seem to recognize his ex-girlfriend close friend, neither of them looked even remotely disturbed by the scene. The shorter man rushed to closing an arm around your shoulder and tried to pull you away from Jack, eliciting sobs from you as you turned into his shoulder, taking in the smell of the leather. You heard Sam mumbling as he walked away, and suddenly notice a searing pain in your side as you started to lose consciousness.


	2. 2

Dean's POV

_“Dean! Take her outside to the Impala get in the back seat and stay there with her!” a much younger John Winchester shouted before firing a round from his shotgun. A fifteen year old Dean grabs the hand of an 11 or 12 year old girl and drags her out of her house crying for her daddy. He pushes her into the Impala and gets in next to her “Everything is going to be ok.” Dean whispers looking into the girls too big chocolate eyes, putting a finger to his lips. She nods rubbing her hands over her arms to calm herself, and Dean wraps an arm around her shoulder for comfort, even he had not seen a monster like the one that had killed her parents._   
Dean started awake with a slight gasp, quietly looking around the motel room. Sam was sitting at the kitchenette table his eyes squinting in the dim light of his laptop, and the girl was laying on Sam’s bed shirt off, bandage around her midsection. He got up from his bed, walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out a beer, taking a big swig. He had been dreaming about a hunt his father and he had gone on years ago, but he couldn’t stop thinking about the girl with the too big chocolate eyes and the waist length strawberry blonde curls. He was noticed Sammy staring at him, staring at the girl on the other bed.  
“What?!” Dean said shrugging.  
“Oh come on, Dean. Hot blonde in need of rescue and you swear that you have seen her before. That is like your pick up line that never works.” Sam said kind of sarcastically.  
“Yeah, yeah. When should we try to wake her up?” Dean asks, brushing off Sam’s remark.

Sam's POV

“What?!” Dean said shrugging. Sam had caught his brother staring at the injured girl they had brought back with them and patched up, for God knows what reason. It was probably safer if she had stayed at the house for when the cops had arrived but now said cops were going to have even more questions. But Dean had insisted that they bring her so they could ask those questions first. Sam had washed her wound and sewed it up the best he was able she was going to have a scar but there wasn’t anything that he could do about that.  
“Oh come on, Dean. Hot blonde in need of rescue and you swear that you have seen her before. That is like your pick up line that never works.” Sam said kind of sarcastically. He wasn’t sure why Dean seemed to think he knew her, but it had started nagging at Sam when he was cleaning her wound that he might know her too. Maybe they had seen her on another job, she definitely didn’t look like a hunter.  
“Yeah, yeah. When should we try to wake her up?” Dean asks, brushing off Sam’s remark. No sooner had Sam opened his mouth to speak did the girl stir. She attempted to turn on her side and let out a howl of pain that sent her shooting straight upright, and both Sam and his brother moving over to her. “Take it easy, sweetheart.” Dean said putting a hand on her shoulder to try and lay her back down.  
“Where am I? Wh-What happened? She asked, wincing in pain. Sam looked down at her side where her gauze were cover her stitches and he saw they were darkening with fresh blood, she must have pull a stitch when she jerked up.  
“Dean.” Sam said nodding his head to her side. He got up and went to get the sewing kit that he had left on the dining room table.  
“Slow down. Why don’t you start with your name?” Dean said trying to get information from her from the get go.  
“My name is…. Name is… I… I don’t remember. Why don’t I remember my name?” She looked from Dean then over at Sam. “I know who you are…” She said quietly.  
“Really. I doubt that.” Sam said, He had stopped walking when she said that.  
“You’re Sam, I’m sorry but I don’t know your name, just that you look really familiar.” She finished looking at dean with a raised chin.  
“Now how did you know that?” Dean asked, looking from her to Sam, motioning for him to continue walking.  
“I knew Jess.” Sam nearly tripped on his own feet.

Reader's POV

“Take it easy, sweetheart.” The shorter man said putting a hand on your shoulder to try and lay you back down.  
“Where am I? Wh-What happened? You ask wincing, you wanted to scream from the burning in your side.  
“Dean.” Sam said nodding his head to her side. He got up and went to get something from the dining room table  
“Slow down. Why do you start with your name?” Dean said trying to get information from her from the get go.”  
“My name is…. Name is… I… I don’t remember.” Your head was all fuzzy and you were having trouble thinking straight. “Why don’t I remember my name? I know who you are…” you say quietly.  
“Really. I doubt that.” Sam said, He had stopped walking when you said that though, which meant that you had put him on the defensive. He really didn’t remember you, figures, Jess was always way better looking than you.  
“You’re Sam, I’m sorry but I don’t know your name just that you look really familiar.” you finished looking at the man behind you.  
“Now how did you know that?” he asked, looking from her to Sam, motioning for him to continue walking.  
“I knew Jess.” Sam stumbled but caught himself quickly, looking at the floor for a moment.  
“Wait you went to Stanford?” the other man said, disbelieving.  
“No, but Jess and I were grade school friends we kept in contact until she died. She sent me picture, you two always looked so happy, and then there was the fire.” Your voice trailed off, not wanting to remember.  
“Wait, your Y/n?” Sam asked in almost shock. “Jess said you lived in New York. What are you doing here?”  
“I don’t….” you trailed off again as you absently rubbed the silver ring on your finger with your thumb, and realized what it was. “Where’s Jack?” You asked your pitch rising as images of Jack in a pool of blood and you holding him crashed into you, and you started sobbing again. Which was a bad idea as you remembered the pain in your side.

Dean's POV

“I’m gonna run and to the store, get some food, antiseptic, stuff like that.” Sam said as he stared to walk towards the door.   
“The closest store that is gonna have hard core medicines like that is two towns away. That will take you at least four or five hours to get there and back. You sure you want to go alone?” Dean asks looking at Sam.  
“Yea, I’ll be fine.” Sam said “Good luck with her.” He nodded at the bathroom door, Y/n had gone in there and been in the shower for over an hour. Normally this would have been suspicious but they could hear her crying from the main room. Ten minutes after Sam left the shower water shut off. It was pretty late at night close to eleven p.m. Dean was sitting at the kitchenette table looking for any signs of the demon they were hunting, he heard the bathroom door open and turned his head to the side. He was very shocked because he saw Y/n creeping out of the bathroom holding her towel around herself.  
“Dean!!” Y/n said when she noticed him, she actually jumped and dropped her towel halfway down. “Stop looking.” It took him a half a minute to turn his head after she had said anything to look away. She was absolutely stunning, her damp hair fell about her cream skin hips, and they had the perfect curve… Her to big dark chocolate eyes fell on him with total surprise and shock, and her hands were clutching her towel which was barely covering the rest of her modesty.  
“I’m sorry, what are you doing coming out here with no clothes on?” Dean asked as he turned his head slightly trying not to look but barely succeeding.  
“I, uh, don’t have any other clothes. I was hoping to just slip into the bed for some sleep, but I’m not sure which bed to sleep in.” She still hadn’t moved, except her eyes which shifted from him, to herself. Dean’s eyes followed hers and saw that there was a little bit of blood, where she had appeared to pull one of her stiches.  
“You can sleep in my bed, let me help you.” He stood up and moved over to her, bringing a bandage to her side. She dropped her towel the rest of the way when he got to her and she blushed. Dean managed to look away from her naked body and find her face, “Look… I’m sor…” Before he could finish what he was saying she leaned her body towards him and kissed him.   
“I’m sorry, I feel like I know you…” Y/n said as Dean pulled her back to him with his free hand gripping her hip gently. Y/n put her hands up between them and stated tugging at the hem of his shirt and running her fingers along his stomach. Dean’s hand left the bandage he was holding onto as well as her hip, and pulled his shirt up over his head. His hand returned to her hip, as he undid his belt buckle and his pants button. Y/n pushed them off and Dean lifted her hips up to himself. He laid her down on the bed still kissing her, touching her breasts running his hands down her thighs. He grabbed himself and, rougher than he was planning, pushed into her.  
“Sorry.” He said after she gasped half in pleasure half in pain.   
“It’s ok, I’m ok.” She said, so he pressed on, thrusting in and out of her kissing everywhere he could reach and touching what he couldn’t, she was doing the same thing. He could feel her tightening around him, he knew she was getting close, and he knew he was too. He thrust harder, her moans making him want her more. She cried out as she came, this time only pleasure not pain, and the force of her orgasm over took him, and he came with a roar and fell in a pile on top of her, his head resting in the crook of her neck. He rolled over onto his back and she curled up against him. He remembered that Sam would be home in just a few hours, so he got up put his clothes on, covered Y/n and laid back down.  
Dean heard Baby pull into the motel parking lot and gently moved off the bed, and left the room to meet with Sam.  
“Hey, Dean. What’s up?” Sam looked at Dean as he grabbed the bag from the store.  
“Hey, man, she is asleep. How about I just put the meds on the table, and hit the road?” Sammy shrugged then tossed him the medicine. Dean hopped back to the front door of the motel room, put the meds on the table and scribbled down a note with his cell number in case she was in trouble again.


	3. 3

Sam's POV

5 months later  
Dean’s other phone started ringing while Sam was in his motel, doing research. He reached over didn’t recognize the number and answered it. “Hello?”  
“… I’m looking for Dean, he left me this number in case of emergencies. Um, is he there?” It was a woman’s voice, but not one that Sam recognized and he wasn’t sure why Dean would leave his phone number for someone that he didn’t know.  
“May I ask who is speaking?” Sam asked trying to keep his voice even. For a long second there was nothing, then a short nervous laugh came from the other end of the receiver.  
“Y/N is Dean there I not sure he will remember me but I could really use his and Sam’s help…” The woman’s voice sounded really said as she said it. Sam was surprised, they had rescued Y/N from a demon several months before but didn’t realize that Dean had left her his number. He guessed that made sense since they hadn’t actually stopped the demon that had killed her boyfriend. It felt like forever ago that they had taken that hunt. Then Sam came to a somber realization.  
“Y/N, this is Sam… I have to tell you something. Dean died almost a month ago.” He could feel the tears stinging his eyes as he remembered the hell hounds tearing Dean to shreds after his year was up.  
“Oh my God… Sam I’m so sorry.” He heard her voice cracked as she gave him her sympathies.  
“It’s alright Y/N, look maybe I can help, why you don’t tell me what the problem is.”

Reader's POV

“Y/N, this is Sam… I have to tell you something. Dean died almost a month ago.” Your hopes fell, and you could feel the tears starting to form behind your eyes. You couldn’t believe that Dean was dead. Now you weren’t sure if anyone could help you.  
“Oh my God… Sam I’m so sorry.” You couldn’t stop the tears from falling down your cheeks, and just hoped that Sam wouldn’t make a big deal out of it.  
“It’s alright Y/N, look maybe I can help, why you don’t tell me what the problem is.” He sounded like he genuinely wanted to help you, but you weren’t sure that you could stand to see him. First Jessica, and now Dean. Even though you hadn’t known Dean for very long you knew he was special.  
“You know what Sam, I’m sure it’s nothing that a doctor can’t help me with. Don’t worry about it.” You wiped at the tears that had fallen down your cheeks. “Thanks for your help Sam.” You hung up the phone.


	4. 4

Reader's POV

Later that week  
“Sam!” you had opened your front door, not sure who it was, and taken completely off guard when you Sam Winchester standing on your front porch. The hot Florida sun beat down on him giving him a flush from the heat, though he still wore his jacket. “What are you doing here?” You asked as you folded your arms over your chest.  
“I, uh, you called and said you needed help.” He sounded unsure about himself.  
“So you found my address and drove here to Florida? After I told you never mind.” You smiled slightly it was nice to see him again. You hadn’t been able to get back into your life very well after Jack’s death, and the oddness of not being at the house when the cops had shown up. That was an awkward police station conversation. Eventually everything had been cleared up and you were allowed to go home, but your home hadn’t felt safe anymore. You put your old home up on the market and purchased a new one down on the eastern coast of Florida, in a smaller town, hoping that no one would be able to find you here.  
“Yeah… I uh, actually, I really just wanted to see you. When we talked on the phone the other day it was the only conversation I’ve had since Dean died that was normal. Honestly, it might have been the first conversation I had since Jess died. And normal is probably something I need desperately, before I go crazy.” Sam looked at you his eyes were slightly shiny in the midday sun and he looked so sad and sincere.  
“Come on in, Sam. I know what you mean.” You pulled away from the front door to let Sam inside of your two bedroom house, and gestured the way to the living room with a nod of your chin.  
“Your house is nice. Do you mind if I use your restroom? It was kind of a longer drive here than I anticipated.” Sam asked the question awkwardly, like he wasn’t sure if it was an okay question to ask, which struck you as funny.

Sam's POV

“Yeah… I uh, actually, I really just wanted to see you. When we talked on the phone the other day it was the only conversation I’ve had since Dean died that was normal. Honestly, it might have been the first conversation I had since Jess died. And normal is probably something I need desperately, before I go crazy.” Sam looked at you, he could feel the tears stinging his eyes as the reality that he had been fighting for the last month hit him. His brother was dead, and there might not be anything that he can do about it.  
“Come on in, Sam. I know what you mean.” She pulled away from the front door to let Sam inside of house, and gestured the way to the living room with a nod of her chin. It was bigger than he expected, since he assumed she was living alone, but maybe she was using one of the two bedrooms as an office. He figured since what she had gone through with her late boyfriend that working would be something she might not be ready for. Sam took Y/N in for the first time since the last time that he had seen her. Expecting her to be skinnier and more run down, he was surprised to notice that she might have gained a little weight, her hips flared maturely, and her hair was maintained to the point of a light shine.  
“Your house is nice. Do you mind if I use your restroom? It was kind of a longer drive here than I anticipated.” Sam asked the question awkwardly, he didn’t want her to think anything suspicious about him, since this was usually what he asked to go search around a house on hunts, but he actually had to go.  
“Sure, Sam. It’s down the hall at the end. I’ll pour some drinks for us, is ice tea all right?” She let out a small laugh, and started to walk away toward a different room.  
He walked down the hallway her house was nice and well-furnished but it looked like a model home, there was no personality added to any of the rooms that he had seen, then he was at the bathroom. When he was finished and had washed his hands he walked out of the bathroom and started to head back down the hall. He stopped mid-step when he saw the guest bedroom door was slightly ajar. He walked over to it to close the door the rest of the way but what he saw stopped him and he looked around in sadness.  
The room had plenty of personality to make up for the rest of the room. On one side sat a couch, which had sheets and a blanket laid over it, like it was being slept on. On the far side was a set up crib. All of the items in the room were green or yellow for a gender neutral theme. There were several stuffed animals in the crib, and on an end table by the couch sat a 9mm Glock. He stood inside the room, looking around feeling the sadness for Y/N fill into his heart.  
“Hey, Sam, did you get lost…” Y/N’s voice trailed off when she saw Sam standing in the nursery. He looked at her again, this time truly seeing her. She had put on a little weight, her hair and skin had a healthy glow, and her hips were wider from pregnancy.  
“You’re pregnant? Why didn’t you tell Dean and me when we found you?” Sam took several steps closer to Y/N, and wrapped her in a sweet hug.  
“I, uh… didn’t know at the time, and after, you guys left so quickly that night that you rescued me, I just figured I would leave you alone. That is unless I needed you for something dangerous.” Y/N’s eyes were brimming with tears as he pulled away from her slowly. Sam lifted a hand to her cheek to wipe the tears away but when his hand was on her cheek he had an overwhelming urge to kiss her. He gently leaned his head down to her and placed his lips on her slowly. He kissed her with an easy passion gently holding the side of her face. To his surprise, Y/N kissed his back, slowly, almost reluctantly. Sam reached down to the hem of Y/N’s shirt and lifted it over her head, tossing it to the side, then led her backwards out of the room to the narrow hallway. He stood a clear head and a half taller than her, but she stood on her toes to meet his caressing kisses. His slid his hands down her back, leaning down to put his hands behind each of her knees, and lifting her up and holding her close to his chest. He walked her to the other side of the hallway where her bedroom was. With her legs wrapped around his waist his knees knocked into the edge of her bed. Y/N had managed to push his jacket off of him during their stumble down the hallway, and was currently gripping his shirt from the back trying to lift if up off of him. He gently deposited her onto her neatly made bed, and she pulled his shirt over his head in the process. Sam knelt on the bed between her legs grabbing one of her breast gently through her bra with one hand as the other worked the button on her pants undone. He got closer to her skin, shimming her jeans down her legs and admiring her half naked body. She was a goddess of womanhood. Her breast were plump, her hips curved, and her stomach had a soft edge from her impending motherhood. Her long curly strawberry blonde hair lay strewn across the mattress, and her too big chocolate eyes took in the sight of him hungrily as he appreciated her body. Sam ran one of his hands up Y/N’s legs lingering tenderly over her slightly swollen belly before coming back up to frame her face. The other hand gripped her hip and arched her back so that he could lean his crotch against her heat. He kissed her more deeply than before and pressed himself hard between her legs, feeling his determination to take it slow and easy starting to break. He let go of her face and hip and reached down to undo his belt and jean’s button, his resolve breaking quickly, he wasn’t going to last long, but hopeful it would be long enough.  
“Wait.” Sam didn’t hear her as he undid his jeans and started to kiss her again. Y/N go her hands in between the two of them and broke the kiss almost before it started. “Sam, wait, please, stop” He heard her and groaned in tension and frustration as he pulled his face away from hers.  
“What? What’s wrong, too fast?” He looked at her, she was flush from the sexual energy as well as embarrassment he guessed, and on her creamy complexion it crept from just above her breast to her cheeks a bright and glowing red. She was looking away from them at the mattress near his leg. And he could see fresh tears starting to fall down her cheeks highlighting her flush. “Hey, it’s ok. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to rush you. God I’m such a jerk! You’re still mourning your boyfriend, and here I am just showing up on your doorstep months later bringing you in your bedroom not ten minutes after getting here. Um, you know what, I think I’m going to skip the tea, but thanks. You can call Dean’s cellphone if you need help.” Sam was standing putting his clothes back on in record time, he was so pissed off with himself, he had come here to help here and be normal, but what he had done was neither of those things. “I’ll let myself out, and hey, if you want you can let me know when your baby gets here. I’d love to meet them someday.” With that Y/N covered her face with both hands and her body was wracked with sobs. Sam hurried out of her room down the hall and back out the front door, heading for the closest motel.


	5. 5

Sam's POV

4 months later  
Dean had been yanked from the pit of Hell, Sam had been hooking up with Ruby in secret, Angels were real, and the brothers had just found out that there was such a thing as Supernatural series. They had confronted Chuck and Lilith and had been semi successful about the entire situation. Sam and his brother had spent too much time reading their own life’s history and reading the online stories that had them as a couple rather than brothers. They had piled most of the books together in their motel room, ready to get rid of them and never look at them again. He took one last look at Chuck’s most recent manuscript that he had printed off for them.   
“This says you read one last book as something about the cover catches your attention, and I read… ahem… one of the books from earlier that has references to Jessica.” Sam looks over at Dean then away at his feet. “What do you think… we haven’t been able to avoid anything else that has happened that Chuck talks about?  
“What’s the name of the book that you are supposed to read? How are you supposed to know which one it is?” Dean looks at him mischievously.  
“First Touch.” Sam’s face heats up, just knowing that Dean has his mind in the gutter. Sam didn’t really understand since most of the books seem to focus on hunts they had been on, and the only hunt that Sam had been on while Jess was alive was the Woman in White book.

Dean's POV

“What’s the name of the book that you are supposed to read? How are you supposed to know which one it is?” Dean looks at him knowing that Sam only makes that uncomfortable sound when sex comes up.  
“First Touch.” Sam’s face turns a shade of embarrassed red, and Dean lets out a chuckle.  
“Don’t worry, Sammy, I think it would be impossible for a book cover in this pile to catch my attention. I think we are in…” Dean’s sentence fades off as his eyes look over the artwork adorning many of the books. Most of them depict Sam and Dean as they are now, and it is just them. However, Dean sees one particular book that shows an image of a younger him with a girl that has curly strawberry blond hair to her shoulders. He picks up the book slowly inspecting the cover. He looks like he was when he was about fifteen, and the girl looks about twelve. Her blonde hair is what had struck Dean. She looks like the girl he had helped his dad rescue when he was younger. He looks at the title, Living in the Past. Dean took the book and went to sit back down on the bed with it. He read through the story than he expected, and realized that Y/N was the girl in the story. He had thought she was younger… at least that was his memory of it… Your parents had been murdered brutally, neither Dean nor John had known what it was that had killed them, and you had been standing in the living room covered in blood when they had arrived. John had pushed you out of the room and into Deans arms to get you out before anything came back to finish the job, and you had cried and screamed for your parents. He had managed to get you into the impala and had put a comforting arm around your shoulders as you sobbed into his chest. John came hurrying out of the house, and they had brought you to a local hospital. Then left never seeing you again. Or so Dean had thought… He had started to remember what the two of you had done when he had found you again, and couldn’t truly understand why he had been so drawn to you.  
“Dude!” Sam’s voice broke through his memory. He had a book of his own in his hand and he was looking at Dean seriously pissed off.  
“What?” Dean asked waiting for why his was so pissed.  
“You slept with Y/N that night that we found her?” Dean’s face went blank as he say the cover of the book that Sam was holding. The title was First Touch, and on the cover was Sam and Dean with his arm around Y/N’s waist.

Sam's POV

“Don’t worry, Sammy, I think it would be impossible for a book cover in this pile to catch my attention. I think we are in…” Dean’s voice fades off and he is looking quizzically at one of the books on the stack. Before Sam can ask him anything about it, Sam spots the book titled First Touch. He picks it up inspecting the cover. He and Dean are on the cover, but so is Y/N, Dean’s are wrapped protectively around her back. He opens the book and reads through it carefully. Realizing that Dean had known her from an earlier hunt that he couldn’t remember, and that in an attempt to hide the fact that she didn’t have any clean clothes to wear, she had dropped her towel which had led to her and Dean having sex while he was out getting her antibiotics. Well now it made even more sense as to why Y/N had turned him down when he had seen her last time. He notice that the book didn’t end there and there was an epilogue from three months later.  
“Dude!” He really wanted to tear Dean a new one for what he had done. Sleeping with Y/N right after her fiance had been murdered, then leaving the same night without saying goodbye.   
“What?” Dean asked waiting not so patiently.  
“You slept with Y/N that night that we found her?” Dean’s face went blank as he say the cover of the book that Sam was holding. “You know I knew you were an asshole, but this is a whole new level even for you. Her husband had just been murdered.”  
“Yeah, I know. .. But I couldn’t help it, I went to help her cause she had pulled a stitch, but things got totally out of hand, and I was just drawn in, come on Sam, haven’t you ever felt that way?” Sam’s eyes fell to the floor as he remembered when he went to visit Y/N. Then his eyes jumped back up at Dean. Dean apparently noticed the entire arch of emotion Sam had just gone through because he spoke up. “What is it, Sammy?” Sam flipped through the book in his hands.  
“When you were in Hell, Y/N called you to ask for you help with something. I told her you were dead but I would try to help her, and she said it was something that a doctor could help her with. Two weeks later I went to see her, just to make sure she was okay. I found out she was pregnant.” He looked up a Dean briefly.  
“Okay, not ridiculous, she was engaged to that guy Jack right? What are you getting at?” Dean nodded his head as he spoke then looked at Sam as he waited for him to finish talking.  
“Well here in the book, Chuck talks about how they were having problems and Jack proposed as a way to fix things. They hadn’t had sex in couple months by the time we met her.”  
“Sammy… Not to be overly graphic, but I was all over that girls body, she was not pregnant or at least very slightly pregnant when we found her. She must have met up with someone after Jack died, and be having that guys baby.” Sam stared at Dean, attempting to will the light bulb to click on. “Son of Bitch.” Dean closed his eyes and hung his head into his hand. Sam pulled out his phone and dial your number. Dial tone.

Reader’s POV

God, you were in trouble. You had been having trouble for a while now if you were being honest with yourself. Hell you were sleeping in the nursery with a 9mm in arms reach. You had a perfectly comfy bed in your own room that had almost never been used. And the only time you had been in the room was not a time you wanted to think about. Or Sam. Anything that had to do with Sam. Or Dean. You felt the tears pricking at your eyes again. Dean and you had an instant attraction, you had no idea where he look familiar from, but that didn’t matter. You knew you could trust him with anything. Well apparently anything other than remembering to wrap up his junk. God, how could you let that happen. You had put your late period and earlier morning sickness and weight loss to stress and grief, but after the third month of nothing, you saw a doctor, and low and behold… Pregnant and alone. You had tried to call Dean, but Sam had answered and told you he had died. You couldn’t find it in yourself to tell Sam, and you had barely slept from grief and loneliness as you realized that another man had died because of you. Then Sam had shown up at your door. He needed someone to talk to and be normal with, but he found out about the baby, though not that he was its uncle. Things proceeded to be less than normal from their, but you had a moment of doubt and sent Sam away. That was for the best, hopefully he wouldn’t get hurt because of you. Things were getting better, well as better as they could be when you were alone with no support and basically full term with your baby. That’s when things went to Hell again. Something had kidnapped you from your home and brought you to this awful storage like shit-hole. You needed help and you weren’t sure how much longer you were going to be able to hold out.  
“LET ME OUT!!!” You screamed at the top of your lungs, which were getting raw now. You had no idea how long you had been here, it felt like forever. The man that you saw most of the time since you had been kidnapped walked in with a tray that had some food and water on it.   
“Stop screaming. You are so much trouble.” He put the food on a table near you.  
“Please let me go. You have the wrong person… I don’t even know you.” You were practically begging, tears streaming down you dirt smudge cheeks.  
“Nope you’re exactly who I want.” He smiled a grin that made your stomach turn, then his eyes flashed black.


	6. 6

Sam’s POV  
Sam had dialed Y/N’s phone 7 times in a row but nothing about the answer had changed. It simply could not connect.  
“Dean this is bad.” What are we gonna do? She’s not answering and last time I saw her she needed help.” Dean hadn’t moved from his spot with his head in his hands. He had grumbled a few times, stuff about how stupid he was, how he shouldn’t have done what he did and all the rest, but Sam really needed him to concentrate. “DEAN!” Sam shouted right next to him. Dean’s head shot up and he looked Sam right in the face. “I know your upset, but you need to focus. Something could be wrong. We need to figure out how to find her.”  
“Maybe we could ask Cas for help. He could probably track her pretty easily.” Dean was clearly uneasy about this suggestion. They still didn’t want to trust the angels as they were as Dean had put it douchbags with wings, but if Y/N was really in trouble, they might not have another option.  
“Call him.” Sam agreed.

Reader’s POV  
The man in front of you flashed his black eyes at you and laughed as you jerked back in response. You had seen those eyes before and still had nightmares that left you coated in sweat. Your back twinged when you jumped, as it had been doing on and off for the better part of a week.  
“What are you, you freak?!” You squealed looking at him.  
“Come on, cutie, I thought you would have figured it out by now. I’m a demon.” A shiver ran down your back at the admonition, and fresh tears started to stain your cheeks.  
“Why am I here?” You didn’t think you really wanted to know the answer but you needed to.  
“Well we really wanted to use junior here, but seeing as you still haven’t had them yet, we need you.” The realization that you were just a piece in on the chessboard that they would do away with stuck you like a slap in the face. “Anyway, it’s been really fun talking with you, and giving away all the secrets to our evil plan, but I’ve got work to do. So if you decide to have a baby and make our lives easier, just scream. Otherwise, shut your mouth, bitch.” The demon snarled at you and your jerked back again, internally slapping yourself for the twinge that ran through your body. He left the room, with the food on the tray next to you were you could reach. Stale bread, a cup of water, some cheese, and grapes. Well at least it was kind of healthy. You reached over to drink, when you felt the same twinge through your lower half again. This time followed by a mild pain that made you gasp out loud, and a quickly formed puddle of water.  
“Oh, shit.” You breathed looking around the room. “Hurry, Sam.”

Dean’s POV  
“Maybe we could ask Cas for help. He could probably track her pretty easily.” Dean didn’t want to ask for any favors from any of the angels, but they needed help. If Y/N really was pregnant with his baby, like Sam suggested, he needed to do something. Just the thought that she could be in trouble made his blood boil.  
“Call him.” Sam agreed. Dean walked out the door of the motel and went to the vending machine. He put a dollar in an picked a cola.  
“Castiel? If you can hear me, it Dean. I need help.” A fluttering of wings behind him, signaled Dean that Castiel had heard his prayer.  
“What do you need, Dean?” The angels gruff voice sounded behind him and Dean turned around to talk to him.  
“Do you guys know who Y/N is?” Dean couldn’t help but ask. He knew that he shouldn’t waste time, but he needed to know.  
“Yes.” That was all the angel said, but his voice had a hint of sadness to it.  
“Do you know who she is to me?”  
“Yes.” Again just that one word. Dean was getting frustrated playing twenty questions.  
“Is she having my… having my…” Dean couldn’t bring himself to ask the question. He was so mad at himself for being with her that night. He knew he was going to die, he knew that they were safe, shit, he barely even knew her. But he had, and there had been consequences.  
“Yes, Dean. She is having your baby.” Castiel, place his hand on Dean’s arm simply as a gesture of consolation. But the gesture set something off in Dean, and he slugged Castiel, in the face. The angel turned his head away from the blow, but recovered as if Dean hadn’t do anything.  
“Do you know where she is?” Dean yelled gruffly. He was barely containing the anger that he felt for all the angels.  
“I’m not in charge of keeping an eye on her. But if you want to know, I will talk to the person who is.” Castiel said then disappeared. Dean looked around for him, doing a quick circle, then heard the wings again, and turned to face them. Castiel was standing there with a distraught look on his face. “The angel that was supposed to be watching her is dead.” I will help you find her. The two men walked into the motel, where Sam was waiting none to patiently.  
“So? Do you know where she is?” Sam asked the second the door was closed.  
“No. Get this the Angel that was in charge of watching her, because yes they know who she is, was killed. So know they have no idea where she is.” Dean was on the verge of yelling again.  
“Do not be cross with me. Up until recently you didn’t even remember her.” Castiel said, his voice had a dangerous edge to it.

Reader’s POV  
You were doing your damnedest to make sure that you didn’t make a squeak as you sat on the uncomfortable chair you were chained to. You had managed to spread your legs out a little bit, relieving the pressure considerably for a bit, but the hours continued to drag on as you sat in the cell you were confined to. Every part of your body ached as the contractions rose and fell in slow peaks and dips, and your skin was slightly feverish. Sweat made your clothes stick to your dirty skin, making it chafe. Your back felt like it was going to break, and waves of nausea crashed on you with each peak of your contractions.  
God, this was not how you had planned it. You were supposed to be in a hospital, with an epidural, and a doctor telling you that it was almost over. You had thought about calling Sam several times to see if he would be with you when your baby was born, but every time you had pulled out your phone, you remembered the way he had left your house. He didn’t know that you were having his brother’s baby, and in your opinion it was better that way. It left you alone though. Your family was dead your fiance was dead, Dean was dead and you had alienated Sam.  
Another contraction slammed through your body, peaking almost instantly and lasting out almost a minute. They were too close together, but there wasn’t anything that you could do about it to make it better. The contraction was a good reminder not to dwell on the past. You had to get out of here. Now.


	7. 7

Dean’s POV  
“I have located Y/N’s position.” Castiel put is hands to Sam and Dean’s foreheads and they found themselves on a road overlooking an abandoned warehouse. “There are many demons nearby guarding her.” Castiel said seriously.  
“Demons?” Sam asked, confused. Dean was confused too, but he recognized now that all the times that they had dealt with Y/N demons had been involved.  
“Makes sense. Cas what is it about Y/N that there always seems to be demons around her.”  
“She is a demon magnet. They can sense her easily, and she can be possessed easily. Something scarred her and that has left her open since. However, she is not possessed now.” Castiel looked in the direction of the warehouse. “They have angel warding up inside. I cannot get any closer. If you were to bring down the warding I could get in and get everyone out.”  
“So, what? Our plan is for me and Dean to slip in as quietly as possible, take down the glyphs protecting the place, and for you to zap us all out?” Sam asked counting the pieces in his head.  
“Yep, sounds easy enough. Come on Sammy.” Dean said pulling out Ruby’s knife and walking toward the building.

Reader’s POV  
You bit down on your bottom lip to keep from crying out. It felt like forever ago since your water had broke, and while small amounts of fluid continued to leak out, the puddle you were sitting in was getting cold. You had thrown up twice in the last twenty minutes and were not liking your chances of escape. Luckily you had maintained a small amount of composure through the pain, and hadn’t cried out too loudly for the demons to notice. It felt like your contractions were right on top of each other but they didn’t feel strong enough for them to be that close together. You know that you had heard somewhere vomiting was a common symptom in the last stage before birth, but you couldn’t think about that right now. You had to get out. You broke down in tears at the realization that you were probably going to die soon, as there was nothing in the room that was going to help you get out. Just then another longer and stronger contraction pulled its way through to your toes.  
“HELP!!!” You screamed at the top of your lungs. You had no idea who other than the demons would hear you, but you had to try. The grumpy demon from before sauntered back into your cell.  
“Bitch, if you are screaming just to scream…” He never finished his sentence, as a blurred figure reached around and shoved a knife up his chin.

Sam’s POV  
“Sam,” Dean motioned for Sam to get up close to him. “When we find Y/N you should be the one to talk to her. She thinks I’m dead. If I just walk in there, she might like… I don’t scare herself into having the baby or something.” Dean looked super nervous and uncomfortable talking about Y/N being pregnant. But Sam was nervous too. How was her being as pregnant as she was going to affect their escape. Castiel didn’t seem to think that his flying would have any negative effect, but that could scare her too. And stress was something they should try and mitigate. They had no idea how long she had been here for.  
“Dean…” Sam started to voice is concerns but stopped after seeing the terrified expression on Dean’s face. “Nevermind, that’s a good plan.”  
“HELP!!!!” That was Y/N’s voice high pitched and in pain from two doors down. Sam pointed at the door. He hadn’t even thought they might torture you. Dean’s face looked set in anger as he moved down to the door. The door was open in front of them and a man with black eyes stood there looking down stairs into a room where Y/N sat.  
“Bitch, if you are screaming just to scream…” Dean didn’t let him finish as he reached around and shoved the knife up his chin.  
“Stay up here, and keep an eye out for more.” Sam said quietly as not to alert Y/N to Dean’s presence. Sam moved into the room, and hoped over the rail of the last couple of stairs. Y/N lhooked terrified as she watched the body of the demon flicker then fall to the ground, but her expression brightened slightly with shock when she saw him.  
“Sam?! How did you…” She took a deep calming centering breath. “…Did you find me?”   
“It’s a long story. I’ll tell you all about it. Sam looked around the room, and saw the Angel warding, ten feet high. He was going to need a ladder to scrape it enough so that Cas could come in. “Alright, the original plan is getting scraped,” Sam was talking loud enough for Dean to hear. “Y/N, I’m going to pick the lock on your chains, can you run?” Sam asked skeptically as he moved closer to kneel at her feet. He saw that she was dripping wet with sweat, all her clothes clung to her, and her chair had water literally dripping down off of it.  
“Sam, I don’t… Uhha…” She groaned and squirmed in the chair her head leaning back a bit. Sam’s stomach dropped to the floor when he realized what was happening. “I don’t think I’m going anywhere for a while.” She had fresh tears running down her cheeks now too.  
“Damn it. Y/N I have something very important I need to tell you, but I don’t have time to explain. So just believe me okay?” Sam asked, she needed to talk with Dean, and trying to hide it from her was only going to make it worse. She nodded her head quickly through gritted teeth and closed eyes. Sam set to work unlocking her bindings as he spoke. “Remember how I told you that Dean was dead? Well he came back. An angel rescued him from hell, literally.” Y/N took a deep breath as he assumed her contraction ended, but she kept her eyes closed. “I know it’s hard to believe but it’s true, and he is here with me.” He body tense at his words, but not from a contraction. Her eyes popped open to stare into his hazel ones. “And… We know that your baby is his.” She relaxed and her eyes fell closed again as more tears fell faster from her eyes. “You can come out Dean.” Sam called gently.  
“Dude, I thought the plan was for you not to tell her about me?” Dean looked pissed and Sam dropped his a look to chill a hot tub.  
“Change of…” Y/N cried out again louder this time and leaning in on herself, her head almost resting on Sam’s shoulder. He reached up gently with one hand and stroked her hair away from her face. “It’s okay, Y/N, your doing fine.” Sam looked back over at Dean. “Change of plans.”  
“Son of a bitch.” Dean responded wiping his hand across his face.

Reader’s POV  
The pain was so excruciating that Y/N could barely keep up with the conversation the two brothers were having. You knew that the situation was bad. You got the impression that there were more demons nearby, and that their exit strategy had just been screwed by something high up on the walls. And You knew you weren’t moving. You had looked up when you heard Dean speak, he looked a little rougher than the last time that you had seen him, but otherwise mostly the same. However the terrified expression he wore, was nothing like the seductive looks you remembered. Yep, it was bad and you knew it. Sam was just finishing up opening the locks on the chains you had on when another contraction ripped through you. You curled up tight from the pain that you felt straight to your bones. Strong hands curled around you and gently guided you off the chair so that you were sitting on the dry floor with your back pressed up against something firm and warm. You turned your head to the side and breathed in a deep whiff of Dean and his jacket.  
“Good, Y/N. Breath, okay lift.” Sam was in front of you still and it wasn’t until he spoke that you had realized he was pulling off your pants. You thought you should have felt embarrassed being bared like this, but having the wet constricting fabric off your body felt too good to feel anything else. You groaned again loudly this time, and dean’s hand ran over your neck and shoulders pulling your hair away from your face.  
“… no idea what I’m doing.” That was Sam’s voice, you were picking up the tail end of what he was saying to Dean. “And if we aren’t careful, all those other Demons are gonna swarm us.” Sam sounded highly concerned about the other demons, probably because they were fish in a barrel down here.  
“Do you have cell reception?” Dean asked. Sam did not seem to expect that question to come out of his mouth, based on the expression on his face. You curled up again as another contraction hit you. “Relax sweetheart. Deep breath with me. In…” He breathed in deeply. “Out.” He let out the long breath, then repeated as you joined in with him. “Good. Keep doing that.”  
“Yes I have reception, but I can’t just call an ambulance to come get her. The demons will just use them too.” Sam sounded really frustrated.  
“Call Bobby. He’s got books on everything, maybe he’s got some information on how to help us.” Sam shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head, seeming to agree. “Alright, you call and sit with her. I’ll try to find us a way to get those symbols down, so Cas can get his feathered ass in here and help us.”


	8. 8

Sam’s POV

Sam pulled out his cellphone and dialed Bobby’s landline number.  
“Y/N, when did your water break?” Sam asked trying to get an idea of how bad things were.  
“I don’t really know. Couple of hours maybe.” Y/N moaned leaning her head back.  
“Hey Sam, what’s up.” Bobby’s gruff voice came from the other end of the receiver.  
“Hey Bobby. I’ve got a situation, and I really hope you have something at your disposal right now. Um, how do I delay labor or deliver a baby.” Y/N’s head snapped up to look at him, and Sam cringed as he asked the words.  
“Sam what kind of trou… Nevermind. Alright, has her water broken?” Sam gave Bobby the run down or you current state.  
“Well there ain’t no stopping it now. She is probably in the final state of labor, and should start pushing soon. How clean and safe is your location?” Bobby asked sounding tired.  
“We are surrounded by demons in an abandoned warehouse.” Sam said bluntly. You attempted to stifle a cry by biting your lip, but when that proved to only make things worse you opened your mouth. Sam quickly place a gentle hand over your mouth to muffle the sound, making soft shhing noises.

Dean’s POV

Dean searched around for something to stand on top of so that he could reach high up on the walls. The markings only needed to be ruined a little to let Castiel in. He grabbed the table that was next to where you and Sam were at. You were trying to maintain even breathing and a quiet volume, and Dean noticed that you had actually busted your lip in an attempt to quiet yourself. When you gave out a sharp yelp, Sam quickly covered your mouth and tried to shh her. He was talking to Bobby to quietly to make out what they were saying.  
“Sam, Sam, oh God. Sam.” Your cries for Sam were muffled but still managed to get his attention.  
“What what is it?” He asked, Dean could still hear Bobby speaking on the other end of the line. Dean dragged the table and pulled it towards the wall, and climbed up.  
“Ow! God, it hurts. I think somethings wrong.” Dean could hear your voice shaking through the sobs and wracking pain. Sam looked over at Dean, his expression very concerned, then looked back at her.  
“It’s gonna be okay, Y/N. I’m just gonna take a quick look okay?” Sam offered a very embarrassed clinical smile before dipping his head to look at her. Just then, Dean saw three demons dash around the corner into the room.  
“Son of a bitch. Sam, you gotta move her from the middle of the room!” Dean yelled as he produced the Demon Blade and charged the stairs. Two of the demons came down to his level, and he finished them off quickly. When he finally made it to the top of the stairs for the third demon, he found that it had gone to get back up. Dean quickly shut the door and leaned all his weight against it.  
“Dean. I’m not moving her anywhere by myself. Shh. Shh. It’s okay. Deep breath in, now hold it and push.” The groaned that started in your throat and turned to a scream in the end, had Dean wishing he knew what to do.

Reader’s POV

Sam dialed an old grouchy man, and proceeded to ask you a series of questions that would allow him to guess how close your baby was to being born. You didn’t know why the idea that you were going to be having your baby scared you so much, you had known for several hours that you were going to be doing this. In fact this scenario was better, you had Sam and Dean here to help you do it. You contraction were growing more intense, and there was less of a break in between each peak as they got longer. You were a weeping sweating puddle of uselessness against the horde of demons outside your door. Then it got worse.  
“Sam, Sam, oh God. Sam.” Your cries for Sam were muffled by his hand but you still managed to get his attention.  
“What what is it?” He asked, looking at you, with concern and nervousness etched on his face.  
“Ow! God, it hurts. I think somethings wrong.” Your voice shook from the pain, and Sam looked over at Dean.  
“It’s gonna be okay, Y/N. I’m just gonna take a quick look okay?” Sam offered a very embarrassed clinical smile before dipping his head to look at you. You had closed your eyes but heard a clatter and a struggle.  
“Okay, Y/N, I see the top of the head, it’s time to start pushing. Are you ready?” Sam asked placing a comforting hand on your calf. You shook your head in a panic as another contraction started.  
“Son of a bitch. Sam, you gotta move her from the middle of the room!” Dean yelled while he leaned against the door to your cell.  
“Dean. I’m not moving her anywhere by myself. Shh. Shh. It’s okay. Deep breath in, now hold it and push.” You tried to fight against ever fiber of your being. This was not what you had planned or wanted. But in the end instincts overruled your fear, and with a yelp, Sam started coaching you through the contraction.  
“Dean we are gonna need to get out of here as soon as…” Your mind blurred out of the conversation as another contraction started and you took a deep breath and propped yourself up. Sam gently brushed some hair away from your face. “Breath. Your doing good. Almost done.” You could tell something was off, Sam had an awful poker face, but you breathed out just the same, feeling a little light headed and the edges of your vision blurring. You closed your eyes listening as Sam spoke to Bobby on the phone and to Dean but your were really getting any of the words any more.  
All at once, you felt relief the contractions were still there but much more minor, and the pressure you had been feeling was all but gone. You didn’t know how much time had past, but it felt like it was over, and that made it better.  
“Great job, Y/N. You did it. It’s a… Y/N?” Your head felt heavy and you felt Sam’s hand behind your head laying you down as sleep consumed you.

Sam’s POV

Sam looked over at Dean, his expression very concerned, then looked back at you.  
“It’s gonna be okay, Y/N. I’m just gonna take a quick look okay?” He offered her a quick smile before ducking his head between her legs to look. He wasn’t sure things would be okay if there was a problem. They didn’t have any medical supplies, and they were far from safe here. What he say surprised him. “Okay, Y/N, I see the top of the head, it’s time to start pushing. Are you ready?” Sam asked placing a comforting hand on your calf. You shook your head in a panic as another contraction started.  
“Son of a bitch. Sam, you gotta move her from the middle of the room!” Dean yelled while he leaned against the door to your cell.  
“Dean. I’m not moving her anywhere by myself. Shh. Shh. It’s okay. Deep breath in, now hold it and push.” He needed you to push, otherwise this was gonna get a lot worse. Thankfully you seemed to understand that too and let go with a slow building cry.   
“Dean we are gonna need to get out of here as soon as the baby is born. Do you think that you can get us an exit?”  
“I don’t think we are getting out of here without a fight. If Y/N holds the baby, do you think you can carry them? I’ll be in front of you with the knife and we will fight till we get to Cas. He can smite the lot of them.”  
Sam gently brushed some hair away from your face. “Breath. Your doing good. Almost done.” She was bleeding a lot Sam noticed suddenly. “Shit. Bobby, there is a lot of blood. What do I do?”  
“You do the only thing you can do boy…” His voice was covered with static and the line went dead.  
“Dean, I need help. Wedge the door and get over here.” Sam called to his brother. Dean made some noise and rushed over, while Sam gingerly spread your legs a little bit wider. “Alright, try to rouse her. We need her help. She has to do most of the work.”  
“Come on Sweetheart. Open your pretty eyes for me. You have a little bit of work left to do okay, then you can rest.” Dean continued to provide encouraging gentle words to you, as Sam pushed on your legs and instructed you to push. He let Dean be the nice guy, and was very hard as he coaxed her to push more and harder. Finally, the baby’s little legs came out and Sam cleared her eyes and her mouth, giving her a quick smack on her butt to get her to cry. Then handed her to Dean.  
“Great job, Y/N. You did it. It’s a… Y/N?” Your head started to fall back and Sam quickly reached out to get his hand behind your head laying you down. “Crap! Dean, she hemorrhaging and she needs a doctor and maybe an angel. We need to get out of here.”

Dean’s POV

Finally, the baby’s little legs came out and Sam cleared her eyes and her mouth, giving her a quick smack on her butt to get her to cry. Then handed her to Dean.  
Dean was so entranced with the little girl in his hands, he didn’t even panic as the banging on the door increased. She was so tiny and so perfect. She had a thin layer of dark brown hair on her head and as he held her a little closer to himself, she quieted down to a serene sleep.  
“Great job, Y/N. You did it. It’s a… Y/N? Crap! Dean, she hemorrhaging and she needs a doctor and maybe an angel. We need to get out of here.”  
“Alright, new plan. You carry Y/N, I’ll carry the baby. No one gets hurt, and we get to Cas as quick as possible.” Dean wrapped his little baby girl in his plaid jacket and held her close, as Sam picked Y/N up wedding style her head resting on his shoulder, unconscious.  
The led the way with Sam close behind him, the demons making attempts to get the baby, but they were so caught up in the mission they were usually easy for Dean to stab and they didn’t seem to care about you and Sam. Finally the door came into view and the men broke through it, shielding the baby and you from the wooden splinters. Castiel was standing there and when he saw the demon horde he blasted them away with his holy aura.


	9. 9

Reader’s POV

“Come on Sweetheart, open your eyes. Our daughter is so beautiful. You need to open your eyes so that you can see her.” You heard Dean’s voice echoing in your head and the pain of his loss hit you. You had never fully recovered from his untimely death, and often dreamed about him talking to you.  
“I’m sorry Dean. Sorry that you never get to see her.” You were tired, and hadn’t opened your eyes. You crossed your arms over your belly, and they fell against your no longer full form. Your eyes snapped open as you looked down at yourself. Everything flooding back into your world as you remembered being kidnapped by the demon, and Sam and Dean showing up to rescue you, then having your baby in that Godforsaken place. You expected to feel the after pains of birth and while you were still slightly sore, most of the pain you expected was gone. You head jerked up as you remember that Dean was alive and had been talking to you about your daughter. “Dean!”

Sam’s POV

Dean slammed his shoulder through the wooden door and as Castiel came into view Sam covered your face and his. The brightness from his Grace faded and the world came back into focus as the angel came over to Y/N. He place his fingers to your forehead.  
“Come on Sweetheart, open your eyes. Our daughter is so beautiful. You need to open your eyes so that you can see her.” Dean knelt next to you as Sam put you down on the ground, as he cradled his new daughter in his arms.  
“I’m sorry Dean. Sorry that you never get to see her.” You moaned. Sam moved away from the new parents, and called Bobby. “Dean!” You hollered as you threw your arms around Dean. Sam’s stomach felt like an empty pit as he waited for Bobby to pick up the phone. He hadn’t seen you in months but he remembered the last time that he had clearly, and knew that he was not someone you would want to see while enjoying time with your new family.  
“Hey Sam, are you guys okay?” Bobby asked calmly.  
“Yep, we made it out, and the baby and Y/N are doing well. They are with Dean. I guess they have a lot of catching up to do.” Sam paced slightly further away from the group.  
“Why don’t you boys bring her and the baby here. We can work on getting them all situated.” Bobby offered.

Dean’s POV  
“Dean!” You cried as threw your arms around Dean. He managed to keep his bundle safe and secure as you hugged him letting the tears fall freely down your face.  
“Hey sweetheart.” He whispered nuzzling you slightly. “I’m so sorry.” He sighed as you started to pull away.  
“I understand. Sam told me what happened.” You said. The new baby Dean was holding cried for attention and food as the two of you talked, and Dean handed her over to you.  
“Bobby offered to let us go to his place and sort everything out.” Sam called as he held up his cellphone. Dean nodded agreement, as his younger brother and the angel headed to the impala.  
“What are we going to name her?” Dean asked quietly as he helped you stand and walked his new family to his car.


End file.
